


Tell Him

by christinawithav



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the series finale when Kim is leaving, a goodbye scene with Carter and Kim tells Carter to tell Lee how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Thought of this while watching the scene where Kim is leaving, I love Carter and Lee. Unbeated, I'm sorry for all errors.

 

****

 

Carter watched as Lee and Kim hugged, it gave him a warm feeling to see them that way, to know Lee hadn't been betrayed in a horrible way.

 

It was surreal to have gone from resenting someone, thinking of them as a criminal he was trying to catch, to finding out she was an undercover agent.

 

He had never seen Lee smiling so much and so wide, he had the deepest dimples, and his dark eyes lit up....

 

Carter shook himself mentally, what the hell was wrong with him?

 

They released each other and Kim came up to him.

 

Her eyes held affection and gratitude, "Thank you for keeping my brother safe, for giving him a second family, for everything."

 

Carter hugged her and they pulled back to stare at each other.

 

"I have to say what a surreal experience this is," He admitted honestly. "I've gone from resenting you for allowing yourself to be pulled into a criminal organization and betraying an amazing man like Lee to totally respecting you."

 

Her eyes softened even more and she smiled, "Why haven't you told him?"

 

"Told him what?" Carter asked.

 

"That you're in love with him."

 

Carter looked at Lee who was trying not to watch they're conversation and give them privacy.

 

"I am not..."

 

"Carter, I see how you look at him, when you talk about how you thought I'd betrayed him, I can see and hear how protective you get."

 

Carter tried to keep from hyperventilating, "I care about him..."

 

"And I know my brother, I see him looking at you as well, I know you'll both need time to process, it'll be brand new territory for you both."

 

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "If being undercover has taught me anything, each day can end up being your last, seize every moment you have."

 

She released him, "I'll be proud to have you with my brother, I know you'll take good care of him."

 

Kim turned and went toward Lee and he walked her to her car.

 

Carter was filled with so many thoughts, he didn't know where to start.

 

Lee soon came up, "You all right, you're acting not like yourself."

 

"A lot has happened lately that's all, but I am thankful you've decided to stay."

 

It has surprised Carter when Lee had told him the news and filled him with relief.

 

Lee had become an important part of his life.

 

That much Carter was ready to admit.

 

AN2: Still mad at CBS for cancelling this show, this is why I shouldn’t fall in love with a show on the major networks, they get cancelled before given a fair chance.


End file.
